What! Huh? Oh
by KeymaJade
Summary: Martha and Chloe overhear a very interesting conversation. You really shouldn't eavesdrop... Clois


**Title: **What?! Huh? Oh.

**Author:** Brie

**Disclaimer:** sigh I don't own anything

**Rating: **Eh depends on how you look at it

**Summary:** Martha and Chloe overhear a very interesting conversation.

review? yes!

* * *

"Clark, just do it already." 

"I'm not ready."

"Just forget about that and stick it in."

"It's not as easy as it looks Lois."

"You could push a little harder."

"I'm doing the best I can."

"I'm sure."

"I already told you, it's too big!"

"And I told you it will work."

Martha's eyes widened as she paused just before the kitchen entrance thankful that it was dark. She glanced at Chloe who had just emerged from the bathroom. The young woman just looked at her curiously before moving to check out what ever had the older woman so befuddled.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! They hadn't even heard them, and that showed just how engrossed Clark was in this…activity. He could usually tell anyone was coming from miles away. It's not like they had been sneaking around either.

Martha frowned slightly in thought. Honestly, did they really have to do it in the kitchen?! All she had wanted was a glass of water, not to witness her son and Lois…

"I knew this wouldn't work," Lois couldn't help but sigh in disappointment.

That a girl Lois, Martha mentally cheered. She knew she could count on that girl in times of need. Chloe raised a brow still a little bewildered but Martha just waved dismissively. They really needed to stop listening…

"No, you can't give up! We're going to do this even if it takes all night," Clark reassured her with firm resolve.

_Oh my._

"Do we have to? I'm not really in the mood—"

"You said you wanted to do this, so we're doing it!"

"Maybe I changed my mind?" Lois bit out annoyed and Martha heard Clark sigh again.

He was really pushing this, wasn't he? She had figured they had feelings for each other but she didn't think they were--

"I don't think so, Lois, I know how stubborn you are and it was your idea to do this, which means…"

"We're going to do it." She admitted defeat in her tone. A slap resounded in the room after his chuckle.

"Why'd you hit me for?"

"You're not supposed to laugh in situations such as these!"

"Is that a rule?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is."

"And when did you make up this rule?"

"Just now, but it's really known all throughout the world Smallville," she informed him in a tone that clearly meant he should know that already.

"So are we going to do this or what?" She asked on a purr that had Martha cringing slightly and Chloe finally catching on completely.

"Yes, but I still think it's too big—let me just figure out the logistics…"

_Logistics?_

"And I'm supposed to just stand here, doing nothing, while you do all the work?" Lois asked, and obviously she didn't really dislike the plan.

"I'm not sure I should let you handle it just yet," Clark tried to explain in voice soft enough so that she wouldn't get her guard up.

It didn't work.

"What's that supposed to mean? I can handle anything you've got Clark!"

"I know you can Lois," he placated quickly not really wanting to fight.

"I'm not so sure you do. Why don't you let me take over?" At least her voice had lowered in pitch and things were back on track.

Not that that was a good thing…

"I don't know…maybe we should flip around…"

_Wow._

"I've done this before, you know," Lois pointed out slyly and Clark just growled.

Uh, probably not the best thing to say to the guy who is currently…

"Not with me you haven't," he told her grumpily causing Lois to burst out laughing.

"What happened to the no laughing rule?"

"It only really applies to you."

Yes, he should have figured, Chloe agreed with a nod.

"You know Lois, maybe you were right. I'm not really in the mood now either."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No way are you stopping now! You drag me downstairs in the middle of the night—"

_Really?_

Chloe and Martha glanced at each other shocked but maybe a little intrigued…well; Chloe was very much intrigued anyway.

"It was your idea," he tried to add but she just kept barreling forward.

_Really?_

"—get my hopes up that this might just actually work and now you're not in the mood!"

"You said it first. Am I not allowed to use that excuse—is it just reserved for women when they want to use it? Almost like an ace up your sleeve right? It's always there when you want it."

"Oh, please," she groaned in response, which meant she wanted to argue but couldn't really deny his claim.

"Please what?" He asked mischievously which only caused her to snort in amusement before giving in.

"Just do it already!"

….

"What's going on in here?" Martha exclaimed her face flushed in embarrassment for actually listening in as long as she did. Chloe followed her with a little smirk.

"What?" They asked simultaneously, their baffled expressions almost identical. Martha had avoided looking in their direction until that moment and when she finally did she sighed in relief; Chloe in disappointment.

Both Lois and Clark wore aprons covered in flour over their pajamas—Lois' were worse but that was really to be expected. To Martha's astonishment, her kitchen was in shambles and she wasn't the least bit upset about it. Bowls littered her counter, filled with a very clumpy batter, she mused and the stove was on. She was just glad they were both fully dressed.

"What are you two up too?" She asked with a smile and it only grew larger as Clark shuffled his feet slightly and Lois looked at her hesitant.

"I wanted to perfect my pancake—"

"You mean actually learn how to make."

"—making skills and so I recruited farm boy here to help me out a little. It was going to be a surprise. You know, to have breakfast made for you for letting us stay here."

Chloe didn't see it fit to mention the fact that she probably should have been included in this, as she was staying there as well, but honestly she really didn't want to get up early and make breakfast. She'll just help Martha do the dishes or something.

"It was a lovely thought," Martha agreed and lifted a spoon from one of the bowls watching the thick goop slip back into the bowl. "You might need a little more practice," she said in that placating voice Lois had heard from Clark so often and so she narrowed her eyes.

"The batter is a little lumpy," Chloe agreed with a smirk.

"I told him to push harder."

"It's really more about the stirring Lois," Clark argued.

"This looks like the reject pile," Chloe mused and picked up a torn up pancake.

"It was too big for the pan," Clark explained shooting Lois a glare.

_Oh._

"Oh," Martha voiced her thought aloud and allowed herself to smile even wider.

"I think I got it covered Mom," Clark replied with a smile and Martha smiled in return. She couldn't help it. This was just some big misunderstanding.

"Yeah, it looks like it. I'm going to go on back up to bed but I expect some 'perfected' pancakes in the morning."

"Of course," Clark agreed albeit a bit too smugly. Lois elbowed him in the ribs but he only grinned in her direction.

"I take it you don't want to stay and help?" Clark asked Chloe with grin, knowing full well what her answer would be, as she liked sleeping better.

"Hell no! I'll set the table or something," She said changing her mind about the dishes as she realized just how many they had created. Martha laughed softly and headed to leave followed closely by Chloe.

"Night Chloe."

"Good night Mrs. Kent."

"Night guys," Martha said and Chloe just yawned and made her way back to the bedroom. There would be no more waking up in the middle of the night drinks for Martha. She didn't know if she could take anything like that little mix up happening again.

…

"I still think we should add chocolate chips," Lois muttered as Martha and Chloe left the room. She dumped the bag in as Clark went to retrieve a bigger pan from the cabinet and smiled in victory.

"They'll fit in this!"

"Can I at least try to flip some of them?" Lois asked with a frown as he moved to pour the now chocolaty batter into said pan a circle at a time.

"I think you're about ready but you've got to remember the batch before this and what not to do…" he trailed off and looked toward the ceiling where there was still some of her mistake.

"That was not my fault!"

"Of course it was."

"You distracted me," she muttered and moved to grab the pan handle as he laughed.

"You mean like this," he said softly and leaned in to capture her lips in a tender kiss. She had been prepared for it this time and dropped the pan onto the stove before pulling him closer to deepen the embrace.

"Yeah, like that," she said with a cheeky grin as they slowly released each other. She moved back to the pan.

"You know, I thought my Mom would have caught on by now or Chloe for that matter," Clark mused gently laying his hand on her back and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Lois added with her brows furrowed in deep concentration. "It was fun at first, betting how long it would take them to guess that we're together but going on four months now is ridiculous! They didn't even notice the flour handprint on your—"

The pancake made it only half way around after her wrist flip. She sighed as she watched part of it slowly sink even further onto the stove breaking off from the piece safe in the pan.

"I almost had it."

"Just a little more practice?"

"Yeah," she said in disgust but switched off the stove and turned into his arms. As she trailed her hands up his chest he just smiled down at her and locked his arms about her waist.

"But first I want to practice a little more of this," She informed him while trailing kisses up his neck and jaw before finally making her way to capture his mouth with hers.

He didn't argue.

**The End **

* * *

**Review please! Just to let me know that people are reading because reviews are like...my drug. **


End file.
